Une nuit, une seule
by Nariele
Summary: Ondine rêvait, la nuit, de perdre son innocence dans une passion charnelle et ce, dans les bras, maintenant, d’homme de Sacha… Néanmoins, elle souhaitait aussi que ce fantasme ne soit qu’illusion car elle craignait qu’en dévoilant ainsi ses sentiment...
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit, une seule

_Chapitre premier_

L'astre de la nuit se faisait apparaître, jouant avec somptuosité diverses danses colorées qui donnaient un charme exquis au ciel obscur. Les Hoothoot et Noarfang hululaient tandis que d'autres pokemon sauvages, ayant une petite famille, rentrèrent dans leur habitation pour, enfin, s'éclipser dans leur lit, afin de connaître cette sensation plaisante d'un sommeil amplement mérité.

Les enfants, encore bien trop petits pour quitter le domicile pour s'aventurer dans d'innombrables villes, se couchèrent avec la peluche de leur type préféré. Les parents, quant à eux, terminaient la vaisselle ou regardaient la télévision, tout simplement.

Tout était calme, serein et sans encombre. Bourg Palette s'assoupit discrètement…

Cependant, deux adolescents étaient encore dehors. Une jolie rouquine, aux yeux de jade, tenant auprès de sa poitrine un œuf dont le contenu avait depuis longtemps rejoint les bras de Morphée, et un jeune homme qui s'entraînait pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Ondine, ainsi se nommait-elle, scrutait secrètement l'éphèbe qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plus de six ans. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son âme de désirer ce dresseur si inexpérimenté jadis. Elle songeait souvent à leur rencontre, leurs nombreuses querelles, leur amitié… son amour naissant pour lui.

Elle rêvait, la nuit, de perdre son innocence dans une passion charnelle et ce, dans les bras, maintenant, d'homme de Sacha… Néanmoins, elle souhaitait aussi que ce fantasme ne soit qu'illusion car elle craignait qu'en dévoilant ainsi ses sentiments, elle perdrait tout… fierté, sympathie et fraternité… car elle était consciente qu'au regard de ce dresseur de grand talent, elle n'était qu'une amie qui l'accompagne depuis ses débuts.

Des bruits suspects interrompit ses songes d'adolescente fleur bleue. Ondine s'accroupit, se cachant ainsi totalement dans un buisson, cherchant du regard la cause de ce démon qui avait pu rompre sa vision d'un amour unique. Elle serait dans ses bras son petit Togepi, signe qu'elle était quand même troubler par ce vacarme qui se faisait de plus en plus imposant au fil des secondes qui passaient…

Elle ferma les yeux, lâcha un court instant son pokemon, et se boucha les oreilles avec ses paumes libres. Elle sentit alors une caresse sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une main ni même une patte, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle soupira comme soulagée. Le vent, une légère brise qui faisait voler les feuilles…

Au moment où elle reprit son meilleur ami, elle reconnu directement la voix de Sacha:

- Qui est-là, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les voisins.

Mais Ondine ne dit rien, de peur qu'il se moque d'elle s'il apprenait que tout les soirs depuis leur arrivé à Bourg Palette, elle s'éclipsait pour le voir en cachette. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe humide et attendit qu'il s'en aille avant de regagner la chambre que la mère de Sacha lui avait préparer.

Dix minutes… Vingt… Une demi-heure. Il était toujours là, le front perlant de sueur. Enfin, il prit la pokeball qui se trouvait sur sa ceinture et rappela son Chimpenfeu, lui aussi éreinté de ces exercices. Le jeune homme prit une bouteille d'eau, en bu le contenu d'une traite et s'en alla tout en s'étirant, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver son matelas qui se sentait bien seul.

Lorsque la jeune femme le vit pénétré dans cette petite maison au toit rouge, elle s'éleva, les jambes engourdit et le corps légèrement tremblant à force d'être resté inactive pendant plus d'une heure… Elle se frictionna les cuisses et s'avança lentement vers la minuscule demeure de son tendre. Elle posa Togepi près d'une petite cabane dans le jardin et entra, fatiguée, dans ce foyer.

Ondine s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le paquet du salon. La douche était occupée, elle fut même un peu déçue un instant car elle aurait voulu un court moment se réchauffer, mais cette déception fut de courte durée car elle comprit instantanément que le seul à pouvoir être nu dans une salle de bain ne pouvait être que Sacha.

A cette pensée, elle ne pu que rougir et sourire naïvement.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi? Oui, il était nu dans la salle de bain… se lavant, avec l'eau qui coulait se long de son corps légèrement hâlé, n'épargnant aucun endroit…

Ondine se secoua la tête énergiquement. A quoi ose-t-elle penser? Non seulement elle était vierge… mais elle résonnait comme telle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, s'imaginant des films tantôt romantique tantôt… érotique.

La jeune championne se précipita vers sa chambre, essayant en vain de chasser ses pensées impures de son esprit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, dont les draps étaient joliment décorés de bleu clair et de pokemon aquatiques; staross, psykokwak et autres… Elle retira ses vêtements humides et cacha son corps frêle sous cette couette imposante.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle. Son bas-ventre se réchauffait, lui procurant de léger spasme inconfortable…Elle posa sa main sur son pubis, dont de fins poils ornaient la surface. Elle joua avec son index sur l'antre paradisiaque avant de l'introduire pour y caresser son clitoris…

Sa respiration se fit irrégulière, son bassin bougeait de manière incontrôlable et l'image de Sacha apparaissait, dans sa tête, au fur et à mesure que sa masturbation se fit plus intense. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle faisait, ses joues rouges et ses petits gémissements inaudibles auraient fait rougir de gène n'importe quel personne qui aurait assisté à cette scène de plaisir solitaire…

Néanmoins, au moment où elle était proche de l'orgasme, elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer un nom:

- Sacha, dit-elle au moment où elle jouit.

Elle reposa ta tête et la vacilla vers la porte et là… elle fut choqué. Sacha se trouvait au seuil de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et observant la jeune demoiselle essoufflée qui venait de se livrer à l'onanisme…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Sacha était au seuil de la porte de la chambre d'Ondine. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et l'esprit tourmenté par divers sentiments plus qu'étrange pour lui. La jeune rouquine était toujours allongée, les doigts dans sa culotte, la respiration haletante et le corps couverts de nombreux spasmes qui lui hérissaient les poils, malgré la sueur, et ce jusqu'à son échine. Elle regardait cet éphèbe sur lequel elle fantasmait tant et détourna la tête; honteuse de s'être fait surprendre dans un moment aussi scabreux et à la fois délicat. Elle commença doucement à pleurer et demanda, avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, à Sacha de sortir de la chambre.

Elle tremblait, elle sanglotait, elle s'insultait mentalement…elle n'était plus qu'une pauvre immondice, dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya, nonobstant ses sanglots, de percevoir cette maudite porte se refermer guidant ainsi cette dresseuse expérimentée dans les types aquatiques dans une sorte de dépression sombre… Cependant, rien ne se fit. Aucun claquement de sortie ne s'effectua, absolument rien. Elle retourna son attention se reporta vers cet être aux yeux ténébreux qui se tenait toujours auprès de l'encadrement.

Sacha avala sa salive, tout en scrutant cette femme qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait dix ans, et s'avança vers elle malgré la réticence que son cerveau lui ordonnait. Jamais dans son existence il n'aurait cru que cette déesse aux yeux émeraudes pouvait ainsi penser à lui de cette manière aussi…vicieuse et perverse. Ondine le regardait, la sueur perlant sur son front, sa fine poitrine dissimulée sous une longue chemise et son bas-ventre. Que lui prenait-il de venir vers elle, alors que cette luxurieuse venait de lui offrir un des spectacles des plus obscènes qu'un homme, qu'elle considérait il y a peu comme un ami, pouvait découvrir.

Elle retira enfin sa main de son pantalon et d'un geste qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'elle, elle approcha ses doigts empli de sa cyprine encore chaude vers ses lèvres. Tout en regardant les iris de Sacha, Ondine décida de se lécher son index et son majeur; telle une véritable actrice de film pornographique. Elle les enfonça dans sa bouche, fit un mouvement extrêmement lent de va et vient et remit sa main dans son pantalon…

Sa tête ne réfléchissait plus. Ses actes sexuels étaient fait automatiquement, comme si une force libidineuse la forçait à les faire. L'éphèbe brun commença à bander, ce qu'il voyait était absolument insupportable. Non pas que cette scène le dégoûtait, loin de là mais c'est le fait d'être là, à mater comme un véritable satyre sans faire quoique ce soit. Lorsque la rouquine poussa un râle de plaisir, lorsque son pouce frôla son clitoris, Sacha eut un spasme. D'un geste d'une rapidité prodigieuse, il enjamba les trois derniers mètres qui le séparait d'Ondine pour s'étaler sur elle, bassin contre hanche.

Ondine sentit l'érection du jeune homme. Elle sourit, continua à se livrer à l'onanisme comme si de rien était devant cet homme prêt à exploser tellement que son pénis gonflé par l'envie était à son paroxysme. La jeune dresseuse, bientôt adulte, bougea légèrement son bassin vers le haut. Sacha ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, de sa main droite, il prit possession de la nuque d'Ondine et commença à l'embrasser, réalisant enfin que maintenant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il déposa en premier temps de furtif baisers sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme mais celle-ci entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour que l'homme puisse y entrer sa langue.

Un cyclone chtonien encerclait ces deux âmes, sous une valse emplie de passion, de sensualité et de luxure. Ondine et Sacha étaient seuls dans cette chambre d'enfant, le corps éclairé par les fins reflets lumineux de la lune qui drapait la pièce laissant une atmosphère féerique. On pouvait percevoir de légers râles de plaisir s'échapper des lèvres des adolescents. L'éphèbe retira doucement, parmi de nombreux baisers, la longue chemise de nuit de la demoiselle, la laissant ainsi les seins nus. Ondine, toujours allongée sur le lit, dissimulait, de ses mains, sa petite poitrine formée. Tandis que Sacha dévorait du regard la rouquine qui fut son amie depuis bien trop longtemps. Il retira les doigts de la dresseuse d'une main et commença à sucer un des tétons durci de la femme.

Son visage teinté d'une douce couleur pivoine, elle voyait cette homme effleuré son ventre, léché son coffre et de l'autre main libre commencé à baiser son pantalon de pyjama qui devenait sans doute dérangeant pour Sacha. Elle cambra son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche, elle-même emplit de désir sexuel. Et entreprit à son tour d'enlever les vêtements de cet homme superbe qui avait su la conquérir depuis tant de mois. Elle tremblait légèrement après tout elle était encore novice dans ce genre d'expérience. La masturbation était un activité solitaire, certes agréable, mais incomparable par rapport aux nombreux délices que lui faisait découvrir l'adonis par de simple effleurement.

Il longea, de sa longue, jusqu'au nombril d'Ondine. Lui faisait hérisser les poils jusqu'à l'échine. Il continua à descendre pour arriver jusqu'au bas ventre de cette dernière. Il ne savait réellement que faire. C'est alors que sans réfléchir, de ses mains, il écarta les cuisses d'Ondine. Se trouvant face au clitoris enflé de la jeune femme. Il le regardait, comme si cela s'agissait d'une des sept merveilles du monde, et sans la moindre hésitation, il enfouit sa tête vers cet antre paradisiaque que nombreux hommes connaissent. Il prit possession, grâce à ses lèvres, de ce bout de chair exquis, y s'amusant en aspirant, suçotant… rendant ainsi Ondine folle. Elle mouvait ses hanches pour y goûter elle aussi à cette caresse experte que lui procurait Sacha.

Soudainement, n'en pouvant plus, elle jouit. Vacillant sa tête en arrière, agrippant les cheveux de Sacha, lui arrachant même certaines mèches. Avant de s'écraser mollement sur le matelas maintenant humide de sueurs.

Sacha sourit. Content de ce qu'il venait de faire. Se levant brusquement, il se dirigea vers une des commodes de la chambre. Laissant Ondine perplexe par un tel changement de comportement. Il ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla parmi les vêtements et y ressortit un préservatif.

- _Heu… c'est mieux non? _dit-il les joues rouges embarrassé de montre sa cachette où il entreposait les capotes qu'il achetait « en douce »

- _Que… Oui… Mais comment tu as? _bégaya Ondine encore sonné par l'orgasme.

- _Régis… il me les donnait pour m'ennuyer… la preuve que ce con aura servit à quelque chose!_

Sacha retira de l'emballage en latex un cercle en latex. Il le donna à Ondine et celle-ci le posa sur le phallus de l'homme. Elle le déroula découvrant avec léthargie le pénis ni long ni court de Sacha. Lorsque le préservatif toucha le gland, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser. Après tout, pourquoi lui seul pouvait la combler?

Sacha poussa un gémissement. Il en voulait plus, c'était même plus que certain. Il encouragea Ondine à continuer mais celle-ci au lieu d'y poser ses lèvres, prit la virilité de sa main gauche et commença un long va et vient. Au début lent mais de plus en plus rapide au fil des secondes. Elle le prit en bouche et débuta une fellation. Mais elle s'arrêta au bout de deux minutes.

Elle en voulait encore. Elle se redressa, se coucha sur le lit et écarta ses jambes. Faisant comprendre à Sacha que maintenant, il n'était plus question que de simples attouchement anodins. Sacha ne se fit pas prier. D'un seul coup de rein, il déchira l'hymen d'Ondine.

Elle ne poussa ni de cri de douleur ni de plaisir. Elle resta silencieuse; tout en fermant les yeux. Cet instant n'était pas des plus délicats pour elle. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'habituer à la situation, elle bougea son bassin incitant le dresseur à en faire de même… Un mouvement de va et vient s'entama sous le regard d'un démon nommé passion, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux protagonistes.

Ondine soupira de bien être tandis que Sacha, tout en bougeant, cherchait des ses mains libres le dos de la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit coller à lui… Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il n'en pouvait plus. Il éjacula.

La jeune femme, légèrement déçue que cela se finisse aussi vite ne dit rien mais le regard en disant long, c'est alors que le jeune homme d'un air simple gamin, descendit le visage vers l'antre paradisiaque de Ondine. De sa langue, il toucha les parois vaginales extrêmement humide et commença à les palper jusqu'à arriver au clitoris. Où il se permit une somptueuse danse qui mélangeait; plaisir, ardeur, audace et …amour. Au moment où il comprit que ce n'était pas que du désir bestial qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme superbe mais de l'amour, il voulut se détacher brusquement… mais la femme jouit à ce même moment.

Il tomba en arrière… le pénis totalement vidé d'énergie et Ondine toujours sur le lit, haletant comme jamais…Il la scruta un instant, se leva après un long silence et se rhabilla. Non, ça ne pouvait être de l'amour… Il ne voulait pas y croire… mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la chambre, sa chambre -jadis- il s'arrêta avec ces quelques mots qui voulaient tout dire:

- _Demain, tu devras retourné à Azuria. Tes sœurs ont besoin de moi, je les ait eut au téléphone._

- _Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit_, dit-elle déçue d'un tel secret de son ami.

_- Non, je suis certain cette fois. Ta place est dans l'arène._

_- C'est là qu'on se quitte? _

_- Oui ça fait longtemps que je songeais à ton départ. Pierre le sait déjà._

_- Alors pourquoi cette nuit entre nous?_

- _Une nuit, une seule_, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre laissant Ondine seule dans sa tristesse.

_- Oui… Une nuit, une seule…_

_FIN…_


End file.
